


The Cougar Club

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs in a Car, Corruption, Dominant Women, F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Loss of Innocence, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: The sleepy suburb of Vale plays host to a dirty little secret – the Cougar Club, run by the horny housewives of the town, allowing them to share, indulge and enjoy the carnal pursuits they’ve been missing out on for so long.Jaune knew nothing about the club, but a chance interaction with Summer Rose will see him introduced to all the hungry milfs, just desperate for a young man to warm their beds.One thing’s for sure, Summer holidays just got a lot more exciting.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Jaune dipped low in the water to hide his erection. He bunched his hands over his swimming shorts in what he hoped wasn’t too obvious a way, sinking until his chin touched the pool’s surface with his head above, wet blond hair falling lank around him.

“I told you it was a proper pool,” Yang said, leaning against the poolside nearby. His best friend since middle school, she wore a one-piece yellow swimsuit with black lining. Her curvy body on the cusp of womanhood might have drawn the eye of every guy in school but she’d been his best friend for way too long. He couldn’t see her as anything other than the girl he wrestled in the mud with. “You think I’d drag you here for a paddling pool? This is the real thing.”

“It’s something alright,” he said.

It was the height of summer and what felt like a hundred degrees. The roads were so hot people couldn’t walk barefoot, and school had just ended, presenting him a range of opportunities all tossed away the second he heard the word _pool_ and came rushing over. So much for getting a summer job and earning some money. He’d cook in this heat.

“Where’s Ruby?” he asked, looking around.

“Off visiting Uncle Qrow.” Yang shot him a coy smile. “Why? Hoping you’d be able to show off your hot bod for her?”

“Yang,” he said, sighing heavily. “You know it’s not like that.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s awkward and you don’t know what to do about her.”

Yang’s sister, Ruby, had a crush on him that had grown since he didn’t know when. Looking back, it was obvious how it came to be. She was shy and awkward around people and he was her big sister’s best friend, the only guy she really spent any time with and the one person she could talk to. He always saw her as a little sister, but the opinion wasn’t returned.

“She’ll grow out of it,” Yang said. “Give her a chance to make some friends at high school and you’ll be out her head before you know it. Just don’t encourage her.” Her eyes narrowed. “But don’t break her heart, either. You know how delicate she is.”

“Hurting her is the last thing on my mind.”

“Yeah. I trust you.”

A warm and husky laugh interrupted them as Mrs Rose stepped out the patio door and onto the grass. She had a tray of drinks in hand, ice running down the glass. Jaune licked his lips, though not at the refreshments. Summer Rose was forty if a day but looked thirty, full and warm and friendly with a mother-next-door look to her. She wore her reddish-black hair down to her shoulders and normally accompanied it with a modest dress or blouse.

Not today. Her black two-piece swimsuit clung to her body. It hadn’t been worn for a while; he could tell because of how tight the straps were, like they were about to snap and make her large breasts spill out. He’d been watching them waiting and hoping for that moment, holding his breath every time they flexed. Her eyes were a smoky silver, like mist on a winter morning, but her smile was the exact opposite – burning hot and bright with pink lips that sparkled invitingly. So full and luscious. He tore his eyes away, heat rushing up his body as he tried desperately to hide his raging erection.

“A young boy and girl in a pool together and you natter like old men,” she teased, stepping up onto the tiled surface around the pool, her bare feet padding softly by. “Shouldn’t you be trying to sneak kisses in the water while I do my best to stop you?”

“With Jaune?” Yang said, laughing. “No way! That’d be so weird.”

“I don’t see why.” Mrs Rose turned and winked at him. “He’s quite handsome.”

Jaune sank down until his nose and eyes were the only thing above the water. He heard Yang squawk and accuse her mother of being a cougar, laughing it off like the joke it was. Or the joke it should have been. He’d grown up with Mrs Rose. She was his mom’s best friend. Ruby wasn’t the only one who’d developed a crush on someone they shouldn’t. At least with Ruby, the age difference was just two years.

He couldn’t help it. She was mind-blowingly hot. Always had been. She was the kind of person who could have been a model but wouldn’t lower herself to it; something every guy in their sleepy suburb probably regretted. It wasn’t even like he had a thing for older women, he liked Weiss just fine, but there was something about Summer that called out to him. The last few years only made her seem more alluring, like a fine wine maturing. Even her voice turned him on, so throaty and warm.

“It’s weird hearing you say stuff like that,” Yang said.

“Come, Yang, it’s not like I don’t have eyes.” She winked. “Or an appreciation for strapping young men. I _am_ a woman.”

His skin tingled and he dunked his head under, even as Yang yelled out, the words muffled above the water. He took a second to shake his head and work out his gasps before surfacing. Yang was red faced and glaring at her mom, who was in turn laughing. Sure. It was just a joke to her of course; why wouldn’t it be? Just a little teasing between mom and daughter. The only one taking it seriously was him. 

Summer lowered herself down behind them, her long legs and thick thighs flexing as she leaned forward and placed their drinks down. He lost himself in the sloping valley of her cleavage, forgetting for a moment his mouth was underwater until he choked and came back up gasping for air. It drew her attention and she paused to smile before continuing.

“Thanks mom.” Yang took a glass and a long drink. “Ah. That’s the stuff.”

“T – Thank you, Mrs Rose,” Jaune stammered, reaching over to take his own.

“I’ve told you to call me Summer. Really, you’ve known me for almost ten years now.”

“Mom raised me to be polite.”

“You don’t have to be polite with me.”

She rose up again, showing off the full length of her body, so womanly and full. Not perfect, there were the little scars and stretchmarks from childbirth and her hips were wide. Her stomach wasn’t as flat or as athletic as Yang’s either, but none of that mattered. Yang and Ruby were girls. This was a woman. And to his virgin self, she was irresistible. The swimsuit might have had something to do with that. Or the sweat dripping down her skin, making it sparkle.

He hid his face in a long drink, trying to wash away the images in his head with an ice and sugar rush. When she went back to her deckchair to sunbathe, he could finally lower himself down until he couldn’t see her over the lip of the pool.

“You’re being weird today,” Yang said.

“It’s a weird day,” he countered, not very successfully. She shot him a weird look to make it three for three, then went back to leaning on the edge of the pool to catch some sun herself. Jaune went back to swimming, pointedly keeping his eyes away from the woman he knew was laying behind him, and whose eyes he imagined he could feel on his back.

It wasn’t like it would ever happen.

* * *

_What the hell am I supposed to do with this?_

He stared down at my dick, sticking out and up fully erect and a generous eight inches in length. It’s a decent thing, he supposed. He’d seen a few other guys in the changing rooms and knew he was above average but hadn’t really thought much about it. Until now, that was, when being above average wasn’t helping him fit in his pants.

At least he’d gotten to the bathroom room while managing to hide it. He’d had to wait for a moment where Yang was slipping out the bathroom to her room and Mrs Rose was getting herself a drink. Even then he had to face the wall as Yang went by and make some lame excuse.

“Go down,” he whispered to it. “Go on. I’ll deal with you later tonight.”

While thinking about Summer in that bikini of hers, or Summer out of the bikini, firm tits heaving above his face while she rode him – shit, his dick twitched. So much for thinking unsexy thoughts. His eyes flicked to the toilet. He could knock one out here. It felt weird to do it in his best friend’s bathroom but not quite as bad as walking out with a tent.

It wouldn’t take long. He was already hard as a rock. Wrapping his fingers around himself he began to stroke back and forth, from the base of his shaft to the tip, squeezing as he did. Closing his eyes, he imagined her before him, on her knees. No, that didn’t fit. On her feet, leaning forward with a hand on his shoulder. She’d push him back against the wall and take him in hand, teasing him while staring into his eyes with a lust filled gaze.

His breath came out in sharp gasps as he pictured his hands gripping her tits, pulling them out her top and squeezing them. He jerked himself faster, working toward his peak and reaching it with a startled gasp. His cock jumped, twitching in his grip.

The door clicked and swung open.

“Hello Jaune, I just brought you a clean towel-”

He spun, eyes wide and panic setting in. The motion brought his dick away from the toilet and caused the first spurt of his climax to splash out onto the floor, directly in from of Mrs Rose’s feet. The sticky white substance lay there, less than an inch from her toes.

Horrified, he looked up into her face, cock in hand.

“I… Mrs Rose…”

“Summer,” she said automatically, eyes very much fixed below his waist. They raked up his body, over his flat stomach and toned chest and up to his face. There was nothing to see in her. Nothing. He didn’t know if that was good or bad. “Here’s a towel,” she said, pushing it toward him. “Please clean up when you’re done.”

“Y – Yes. Of course…”

She turned and left, the door clicking shit behind her. There was no lock for him to use, not that it mattered now. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He fell back onto the toilet, sitting down with his dick finally turning soft. _I’m screwed. Literally screwed. Mrs Rose just caught me fapping off in her toilet. Fuck. Probably thinks it was to Yang. Jesus Christ, mom is going to have my head. _If he lived it down in the first place. The words _social suicide_ came to mind.

His sticky cum was still wet on the floor. With a heavy sigh, he rolled out some toilet paper and started to wipe it up. If he was lucky, she’d decide it was too embarrassing and they’d never mention it again.

* * *

Mrs Rose’s car pulled onto the side of the road outside the long drive leading to his house. It was behind a set of hedges and off the main thoroughfare, out of sight of both anyone at home and any other drivers on the roads. His house wasn’t a long walk from Yang’s, but the day was hot and the promise of air conditioning won him over.

That and the fact he knew a hint when he heard one. Summer offered him a ride back and was quite insistent on doing so when he told her she didn’t have to. Very insistent. Probably wanted to chew him out for what happened earlier, which would at least be less mortifying as a private conversation in a car than in front of Yang or his parents.

“Thanks for the ride, Mrs Rose.”

“I’ve told you countless times now to call me Summer. I’m not even a Mrs anymore.”

“Sorry Miss Rose.” Her husband left her a few years back. It had been a hard time for Yang and Ruby, but he couldn’t imagine how bad it was for her.

“That’s not the point I was making. Not Mrs Rose or Miss Rose. Summer. Say it.”

“Summer,” he repeated dutifully. He couldn’t quite meet her eyes and was leaning toward the door, far too eager to get out and away. “I should really get going. I don’t want to keep you or anything…”

“Stay,” she said.

“Yes.” He put his hands in his lap and sat stiff.

“You don’t need to be so tense, Jaune.” Her smile was as alluring as ever, not a wide smile with teeth but a small little thing with a pointed look – like she was enjoying a joke that only you and she understood. It made him feel included. Or had before. Now, it left him uneasy.

How did one come back from being caught like that? It felt better to just say nothing at all.

Noticing that, she spoke first. “I always thought you and Yang would start dating by now. You were always so close, practically growing up together. Your mother and I even thought you’d get married one day.”

“We don’t see each other that way.”

“I can tell. I thought you were both just hiding it at first but you’re so relaxed around one another.” She offered a small sigh. “It’s a shame really. The two of you would have been good for one another.”

It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before. Juniper often went on about him asking Yang out or giving her a chance. He knew from Yang that she got it on her end too, and they shared laughs over it at school. Intellectually, he knew he should like Yang. She was hot, funny and they got on great. It was just that he saw her as a sister. He couldn’t fancy her any more than he could one of them.

“Sorry. I don’t think it’ll work out.”

“That’s a shame.” Summer leaned back in the driver’s seat. She’d changed into a loose blue blouse which she wore over a black pair of sweatpants. It was comfortable clothes she’d thrown on in a hurry, but she still managed to look sexy to him. “At least there’s always Ruby. She idolises you so much.”

“I… Ruby is fifteen.”

“She won’t always be. Two years may seem like a lot now, but it won’t when she’s twenty-five and you twenty-seven. It’ll be quite meaningless then.”

It would be. He nodded, relaxing a little once it was clear she wasn’t talking about now. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Ruby, he absolutely did, but not when she was fifteen and not in that way. But who could say? Maybe it would be easier once she was eighteen.

“And you know,” Summer said, “She’ll grow up to look like me.”

He went stiff in his seat, eyes fixed ahead with the kind of deer in the headlights look of someone who knew they’d been caught. She knew. There was no way she’d say something like that without knowing exactly who he was fapping over. _Of course she knows. I just told her I could never be interested in Yang that way and there was no one else there but her._

“M – Mrs-”

“Summer,” she said, leaning over and placing a hand on his leg hallway between his knee and waist. Her fingers were warm and soft; he could feel them through his pants. Her perfume assailed him, smelling faintly of jasmine and something so heady it made his mind spin. “I’ve told you to call me Summer.” She squeezed him in what she must have thought was a comforting way. It did _nothing_ to make him feel less tense. Or hard. “And I wasn’t lying about what I said earlier.”

“W – Which part?” he stammered.

“When I called you a handsome young man.”

His entire body was trembling. He felt trapped and the way she turned in her seat to regard him fully didn’t help. Her knee touched the centre console and she leaned on him for stability, hand dipping lower into his thigh.

“I – I’ll keep it in mind. R – Ruby, I mean. When she’s older.”

“I wasn’t talking about Ruby.” Her left hand came around to cup his chin and turn his face to hers. “You were thinking about me before, weren’t you? I noticed you in the pool, but I thought it might be Yang. It was me. Wasn’t it?”

He tried to shake his head but couldn’t.

“I think it has to be,” she whispered, “Or else _this-_” Her hand touched his crotch. “-wouldn’t be quite such a problem.”

Jaune’s breath came out a wheeze. It was like she had a grip on his soul and that was only her fingers closing over him through twin layers of pants and boxers. It twitched against her palm, seeking the heat she promised, and he groaned and fell back, eyes clenched shut and teeth gritted.

Summer had undone her seatbelt and was hunched over the centre console, one hand on his crotch and the other his chin. That one dipped lower, stroking down his chest until she could push him flat into the seat.

“Getting this hard for an old woman like me. How naughty of you, Jaune.”

“I – I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Whatever for? Didn’t I tell you before that I have an appreciation for young men?” Her lips curled up as she unbuckled his pants and tugged them down suddenly. His boxers were no match for his erection, which popped out the slit in the front of them. Summer looked at it, up at him and then back down again. Her tongue darted out, pink and wet, to lick her lips. “I wasn’t playing around when I said that.” Her head dipped low and he sat paralysed, eyes wide as she slowly descended on him. “But I think I’d like to play with you.”

Her lips caressed the tip of his cock and then parted, sliding down either side. It was sudden and without warning and Jaune’s entire body tensed moments before every bone and muscle turned to jelly.

“Ooohhh!” he groaned, falling back into the seat and sliding down, at least as far as she let him. Her mouth was like a furnace, boiling hot and wet and suddenly slurping him up with great gulps, tongue against him all slippery wet and hot. His feet pushed down into the footrest, kneading the floor as she sucked his soul straight out of him.

In his head he’d always imagined his first time. Or first blowjob – whatever. He’d join in, play with his partner, get them off and make it sweet and romantic. A time to remember. This was nothing like that. He sat trapped between absolute lust and helplessness, one hand on the door handle and the other having fallen down his side, pinned by Mrs Rose’s body against the seat. He didn’t join in, help her along or anything. He just sat there with his eyes open, mouth open wider, staring out the car window as she sucked him off.

His orgasm came faster than anything in his life. It rushed up before he could prepare for it – before he could even _think_ to try and hold on. He didn’t think he would have been able to. Her lips and tongue left melting trails of heat along him and his thighs were shaking, one still gripped by her hand as she pushed her face all the way down into his pubic hair and slurped loudly.

“M – Mrs Rose!” he warned fervently, twitching and flinching under her. “I’m… I’m…”

What he was became abundantly clear as he cried out and came, shooting a thick and needy rope of cum straight into her mouth. Mrs Rose went still and for a second he feared the worst, then she moaned and sucked, swallowing him with heavy gulps, taking his full length into her mouth and lapping at his tip with her tongue.

The last of his energy went with it. Jaune slumped back and stared, panting in a high-pitched voice as his best friend’s mom slowly brought herself off him, took his softening cock and licked every trace of his cum off it. She kissed his head, the underside of his shaft and then his balls, laying little smooches on his skin. Jaune trembled at each, a prisoner to her every whim.

“There,” she said, sitting back up. She pushed his spent member back into his boxers, zipped up his pants and buckled them again. She petted his crotch softly, leant back in her seat and looked out the car window, not meeting his eyes. “I think this is your stop.”

A thousand questions flashed through his mind. He was too much a coward to ask them.

“It is.” He looked outside, to the drive leading to his home. His legs still felt weak, but he managed to force the door open and stand shakily. “Thank you for the ride, Mrs Rose.” And the blowjob, he wanted so badly to say.

“I’ve told you to call me Summer. And you’re welcome.”

The car drove away, leaving him to collapse on the garden and catch his breath.

* * *

Yang invited him to swim the next day.

He accepted.

Summer was there, wearing the same bikini she had the day before. She greeted him when he arrived and told him Yang was in the pool. Nothing was said about what happened the day before. She offered him a drink and left him and Yang to chat. Meanwhile, she laid on the deckchair to tan.

He tried not to be disappointed, but he was. He wasn’t sure what he expected but it hadn’t been for things to go back to normal. Had it all just been a dream? He knew it hadn’t. His swimming shorts were tented again, and he had to hide them from Yang. A task made easier by the fact she never bothered to look. He wasn’t sure what about. Wasn’t really listening.

It was around six when they got out. Jaune slipped into the bathroom again to get changed and was curiously upset when Mrs Rose didn’t come to see him. He buckled his pants, put his swimming shorts away in his bag and stepped out to say goodbye to them both.

“See you around, I guess,” he said to Yang. “Tell Ruby `hey` for me.”

“Going already?” she asked.

“What do you mean already? I’ve been here eight hours. I can’t live at your house all summer.”

The woman in question looked up from the magazine she’d been reading. “You’re leaving, Jaune?”

“Um. Yeah.” He smiled. Or tried to. It came out brittle. “Thanks for letting me come over.”

He winced. Come. Not the word he needed to say.

Mrs Rose either didn’t hear it or didn’t mind. She folded the corner of her magazine and placed it down on the side. Today, she’d slipped out of her swimsuit and into a pretty yellow sundress which fell to her knees and a pair of sandals. The bare shouldered dress was held up by two straps that hardly seemed sufficient to support her bust.

“It’s a long journey,” she said. “Why don’t I give you a lift?”

His heart skipped a beat.

* * *

The car rolled to a stop in the same position it had the day before. He was unbelievably tense.

“Thanks for the ride, Mrs Rose.”

“Summer,” she said, smiling and looking straight ahead. She’d still made no mention of what happened before – though it seemed she wasn’t angry at him. “How many times is it now? Too many to count. And you’re welcome. It’s too warm a day to be walking back.”

“Yeah, it’s hot. A hot day, I mean.”

He waited. His dick was rock hard and poking up so hard against his pants the bulge would have been visible from the next state over. His hands were firmly not placed on it, one resting on the car door handle and the other on the centre console near the gear stick. He was fully exposed to her and obviously standing at attention. His mouth was dry, his breath quick and frantic. He didn’t open the door or make to leave.

Would she do it again? He had no way of knowing but God did he want it. His eyes roamed over her, over the sundress that was tugged close to her body by the seatbelt running diagonally over her, between her breasts, separating them and pinching the dress to her skin. Her skirt had ridden up to midthigh and her legs were smooth and pale.

She made no move to touch him, bur nor did she to get him out the car.

The wait was killing him.

“Mrs Rose…” When that yielded no response, he tried again. “Summer…”

“Hm?” Her hum was neutral. Curious. “What is it?”

He looked down at his crotch hopefully and then back to her. Rather than follow his gaze she sat calmly, looking ahead and paying no attention to him as he tried to tell her without words what he wanted. What he needed. Rather than answer him, she sat back, laying one hand on the door and letting the other, her right hand, rest on the centre console next to his, fingers touching. The car ignition died, and they sat there in silence, neither moving.

What did she want him to do? What was he supposed to do?

He swallowed, disappointed. Maybe this was her way of saying it wouldn’t happen again or that it had been a mistake the first time. He reached for the door and tried to open it. The door locked with a click. Mrs Rose had pressed the electronic lock button. His heart beat just a little faster. His legs shook as he sat back again and stared down at her hand next to his.

Cautiously, he took hold of it. He waited, holding her hand by the wrist for a moment, giving her the chance to pull it back or tell him off. She didn’t. Mrs Rose looked out ahead, as focused on the road outside the front window as she was when she was driving. Swallowing his nerves, he brought her hand away from the gearstick and to his legs, placing it softly upon his raging erection. The pressure was immediate, and he hissed through his teeth. He groaned when she removed her hand a second later. His heart plummeted along with his stomach.

It leapt back up when she took his hand, the same he’d used to draws hers to him, and brought it over to her. In a gesture that couldn’t be misunderstood, she placed his hand on her leg, halfway between her knee and thigh, then left it there. Her hand returned to the centre console, leaving him gripping her leg and marvelling at how he had a handful of this beautiful woman. His fingers squeezed experimentally, gripping soft flesh.

Mrs Rose made no sound of complaint.

Tentatively, he slid his hand lower – further up her thigh and to the hem of her skirt, which had also ridden up. There was no reaction from her, neither bad nor good. He pushed further, dipping his fingers up under her skirt and letting them push around to the inside of her thigh. Summer Rose continued to stare out the window, letting him do as he wished.

He unbuckled his seatbelt as fast as he could. Hunching up, he knelt on the seat, panting and bringing both hands to bare. He placed them on her right leg, cupping both her thigh and her knee. When she made no effort to stop him, he leaned over onto her side entirely, sliding his hands under her skirt and feeling just how soft she really was. Not thin or muscular, but soft and full and squishy under his fingers. Warm, too. Alive and warm and pliant.

His fingers brushed up further and touched something bristly and coarse.

His hands stopped. His entire body stopped. Slowly, his eyes roamed up to hers, looking in awe and just a little uncertainty.

Mrs Rose’s full lips curled up just a little.

He pulled her skirt up and looked in awe at her bush, trimmed but there and exposed to him in all its glory. No underwear for him. He licked his lips and pushed his hands between, and she parted her legs for him, spreading them as far as she could in the confined space of the car. Jaune leaned forward and down, eyes bulging as he saw her slit, pink and wet and dripping. He licked his lips without thinking, wanting nothing more than to run his tongue up it and taste her.

The car wasn’t big enough for that, but he brought a hand to her and hesitated an inch away, waiting for her to say yes or no. His answer was the same as it had always been, absolute silence. Not stillness, however. Mrs Rose laid back and spread her legs a little further, telling him without words he could do as he wished.

His hand dove in.

Her slit was so wet and soft. His fingers dipped into it almost immediately, swallowed hungrily and disappearing into her. It brought a gasp and that small sound had him panting for breath. His other hand played with her crotch, rubbing up and down her lips as he pushed two fingers into her wet, hot snatch. It made a slick and slopping sound as he pushed them in and out, fingering Yang’s mom.

It was insane. He knew it was insane.

That didn’t stop him bringing his other hand up to the single strap on her right shoulder. He tugged it down and it slid to her elbow. He rubbed her shoulder and pushed the hand down her front, sliding his fingers into her dress and over one of her huge tits. There was no bra beneath, and he slid over her pushing the dress down as he went until he was cupping her breast. The other remained in the dress as she leaned back and made no effort to stop him.

Pale, fleshy and bouncy, it was warm in his hand and something hard was brushing against his palm. He leaned in and opened his mouth, gripping and pulling her to his lips, fastening them around the dusky nipple that stood eagerly at attention, the areole around it swollen and red. She tasted of sweat and salt. She tasted amazing. He flicked the nub in his mouth, testing it, licking and sucking, nibbling and moving it about to see what got the best reaction.

When he sucked hard on it, she moaned softly. He repeated that, drawing her flesh up into his mouth and closing his eyes, suckling on her like a baby, except nothing like that and with his fingers sloppily working in and out of her. One of her feet came up to rest on the centre console and her hand moved at last, sliding over his lap to find his fly and work it open. He adjusted his position to give her better access, gasping in relief as she found her way in and gripped him tightly, sliding her hand down his cock and squeezing.

“Sit down,” she whispered huskily. “Sit down and lay back.”

He obeyed quickly, if a little reluctantly. He sucked and licked her nipple one last time and sat back, letting her use both hands to work his pants down to his knees. His cock sprung out as she pulled his boxers down as well.

Instead of getting to work straight away, she opened her glove box and rummaged around in it. She kept stroking him as she did, and he could only watch and wonder what she was looking for. Eventually she came back with a small silver cylinder, which she uncapped and brought to her lips. She pursed them and ran the lipstick around them, applying it generously and then squeezing her lips together. She put it away again, smacking her lips one last time and then kneeling up on her seat, placing both hands on his lap and lowering down, mouth open.

He was better prepared for it and yet still lost the second she engulfed him. His entire body both tensed and untensed, and the paradox robbed him of strength. He gritted his teeth and bit back a moan as she sucked and licked on him, working her tongue up and down his cock and laying soft kisses over him, always sloppy, always loud. She was kneeling forward with her rear end toward the window, though thankfully lower. There was no one in the area anyway.

Reaching over, he pulled up her sundress until it was bunched up on her back. Mrs Rose made an appreciative sound and leaned into him, letting him reach over and grip her fat ass. And it was a big ass. Not full like Yang’s or tight like Ruby’s. It was fat and gorgeous, soft like twin pillows under his fingers. He reached further, finding her slit and dipping a finger inside, amazed at just how wet and hot it was.

Her head bobbed quickly, lips gliding up and down him and tongue curling over his head. With each thrust down she buried her nose in his pubic hair and sucked harshly, then slowly brought herself back up until he was out her mouth, where she would kiss and lick his helmet, teasing his slit with her tongue and lapping at the underside of him.

“I’m going to cum,” he gasped, still inexperienced and so quick to lose it, especially to a hot milf like her. “Mrs Rose-”

“Summer,” she said, and then without another word opened her mouth and took him inside, swallowing him so far, he heard her gag. She pushed down on his thighs with both hands, forcing her head as far as it would go.

His free hand clamped down on the back of her head, his own falling back as he came again. Thicker than the first, without him having jerked off before, he filled her mouth, blasting onto a tongue that continued to lick and tease him, bathing him even as he came. He groaned and gasped, bucking up into her and fucking her mouth. His finger dug into her cunt, pushing deep as he gripped on tight. To his utter amazement, he felt her walls clamp down him as well.

Anything more was lost as he whited out, lost in a haze of pleasure and warmth and soft kisses. Summer pulled back off him and licked her lips, then continued to lay little kisses on his cock, balls and thighs, circling around him kissing every exposed piece of skin she could while he panted and gasped, trying to catch his breath in her passenger seat.

He didn’t miss how she left lipstick all over him, from the tip of his cock to his balls and thighs. Little lip prints that showed in no uncertain terms what had happened to him. He’d have to walk past his mom and sisters with those all over him. Even if they’d never see, he’d know. He’d known he’d just been blown by his mom’s best friend. His own best friend’s mom.

Mrs Rose tugged his pants up again when she was done, zipped and buckled them. Adjusted her top to bring her large breast back into her dress and slid the strap up, finally adjusting her skirt down over her bare snatch.

“Will you be coming around again tomorrow?” she asked.

“I – ah…” His head lolled to the side, utterly spent and unable to move, let alone think properly. “Ha?”

“Tomorrow,” she repeated. “Will you be coming over tomorrow?”

“I… I thought Yang…” He paused to swallow, then tried again. “I thought Yang and Ruby were visiting their father.”

“They are. It’s just me.”

“Then…?”

“I have some little jobs to do around the house. Something I could really use a handyman for. Someone with a personal touch. You can sleep over if you like. In Yang’s room.” Her eyes bore into his, hot and smouldering. “I’ll talk to Juniper and tell her I need a little help. That is, if you _want_ to spend the weekend with an old woman like me.”

“I do.” He licked his lips, lost in her face. “I really, really do.”

Her smile grew. “Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” He stumbled out the car, shaking and hot, glowing red. “Thanks for the- ah. Um. Mrs Rose…”

“Summer,” she said. “How many times now?”

“Summer,” he accepted, still nervous. “There’s… your chin.” He pointed.

“Hm?” Summer Rose brought a finger to her chin and wiped away the sticky white trail that clung there. The bead of cum rested on her finger, wet and slimy. “Oh,” she said, looking over it and to him. “I missed a bit.”

Her mouth wrapped around the finger, sucking it dry. The last of his semen disappeared past those cherry-red lips, which curled up as she ran a tongue over them. She had his complete attention, which she knew, keeping her eyes on him the entire time. Her finger emerged glistening and wet. She reached out, brushing it over his lips before drawing back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jaune. Don’t be late.”


	2. Safewords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to please after their encounters before, Jaune hurries to Summer's house, knowing that Yang and Ruby will be gone for the weekend. It's a chance to make true on a boyish dream and become a man, but he has no idea Summer has more in store for him than that.

* * *

Summer answered her door in a fluffy white dressing gown.

He could have died right there. Dressed up as best he could in black jeans and a white shirt, Jaune had worn more aftershave than he had in his life before, not to mention taken more showers. His hair was gelled down, his nails scrubbed and cleaned, and his teeth still ached from his breakfast of two whole packs of fresh mints. He’d rushed over prepared, eager and with a witty greeting practiced on the way.

All of that flew out his head the moment her smoky silver eyes fixed on him. Her plump lips formed a small smile and he couldn’t help but recall that those lips had been fastened around his dick only a day ago. That fact drove the wind out of him.

“Are you just going to stand there?” she asked. She pushed the door open. “Or would you like to come in?”

_I’d like to cum in you._

The errant thought had him choking. He slapped a fist against his chest and stepped inside, having to squeeze past her in the tight confines of the doorway. It was a challenge not to brush up against the breasts threatening to spill out her gown, and it wasn’t until he’d managed it that he remembered that was the _last_ thing he wanted!

Summer closed the door behind her and turned to face him, leaning back against it. There was a mug of coffee in one hand. The steam vapour danced before her neck and jaw enticingly, highlighting the subtle curves that fed up to a full and mature face. One that was looking right back at him as he feasted his eyes on her.

Embarrassed, he looked away. “H – Hey…”

One finely honed eyebrow rose. “Hey to you as well,” she said, smirking at the flimsy greeting. “I didn’t expect you to come so early or I would have prepared breakfast.” Her eyes met his. “I hope being so early isn’t a habit of yours.”

“No. I mean, not unless you want it to be. I just assumed…”

He trailed off. The subtle smile Summer sent him as she turned away told him everything. He ducked his head, following her out the hallway and into the kitchen. _Idiot. She meant cumming too soon. Fucking hell, am I really this dumb?_ The answer was a resounding yes. It was hard to think straight with her dressed in nothing more than fluff before him.

“Let me make you something to drink,” she said, taking a place at the kitchen counter. “You must have run all the way here to arrive so early. Is coffee alright?”

“Uh. Yeah. One sugar please.”

He watched her bustle at the kitchen counter, taking advantage of her back to him to look her up and down. The dressing gown only reached down to her knees, giving him plenty of leg to fawn over. Summer’s toenails were painted a dark red. They played with one another as she worked, and he found himself lost in them.

When she turned, he only just managed to get his eyes up, and even then, they snagged on her cleavage.

Her smile said she knew.

“T – Thanks.” He took the drink and sipped. It was hot, but it wasn’t what he wanted. How did he broach that, however? How did he just up and ask her if they were going to have sex? “So…” he said, dragging it out, “You said you wanted me to do some things…”

_Like you,_ he thought.

“Hm. Yes.” Summer placed her finger against his chest. “Things I need a big, strong man to do for me. Things I think you would be _perfect_ for.”

Jaune’s heart leapt into his mouth.

* * *

The lawnmower spluttered and died.

Jaune growled as he pushed it back into the shed and closed the door, wiping away sweat from the burning summer sun. The lawn was finally cut and trimmed, the grass even around the swimming pool. One of Summer’s neighbours waved at him and he had to force himself to return it. And to hide how tense he was. It was only because of his tight jeans that the person didn’t see his raging erection.

“This isn’t what I thought she meant by doing work…” he complained, locking the shed door and trudging back to the house.

Summer sat inside, balanced on the armrest of her sofa with one leg crossed over the other and kicking lightly in the air. The motion caused her gown to ride up and show him the inside of her thigh, almost all the way up but for a faint scrap of fluffy gown blocking his sight.

Jaune had never hated a dressing gown more.

“Oh, you’re finished?” Summer looked up and smiled happily. “You’re a star, Jaune.”

“Yeah. It’s all done.” He closed the patio door and the curtain with it, hoping she’d take the hint. His eyes fixed on her legs as she parted them and stood. He thought for a second he’d seen a flash of hair, but it could have been his imagination. It was running wild enough. “Was there anything else?” he asked pointedly. “Anything you’d like me to do for you? I know you’re lonely since Taiyang left.”

“I am,” she admitted. “And there is one thing…”

He stood taller. “Yes?”

* * *

The sponge bounced off the bathroom wall. It fell in the now sparkling tub with a splat.

“Bathroom is clean!” he yelled, trying not to sound too pent-up.

“I can see that,” Summer purred from the doorway. She was leaning against it, and unless his imagination betrayed him – again, very possible – her gown had loosened a little. The swell of her bosom threatened to spill out with the slightest tug.

His hand itched to give it.

Why not? She’d let him in the car. What if she was waiting for him to do so now? If anyone were to catch them, she’d be the one in trouble so she might have been waiting for him to give a sign. Might have been. What if she wasn’t? What if she wanted to act like what happened in the car didn’t? He couldn’t just come onto her like that.

_Fuck me. I wish she’d give me a sign._

“Is that all you wanted me for?” he asked. “Or is there more?”

Summer’s smile had his heart sinking.

* * *

Cleaning the cupboards. Mopping the kitchen. Taking out the trash. Emptying the dishwasher. Summer worked him like a slave and always had more chores at hand. He tossed the last bag into the trash can and slammed it shut harder than was strictly necessary. He was hot, sweaty and bothered in a way that had _nothing_ to do with the summer heat.

Or not _that_ summer. An altogether different Summer was driving him insane.

“You’re so handy, Jaune. I wish I had someone like you around the house all the time.” Summer laughed from the kitchen, making what she promised would be a `working lunch` for such a `hard-working boy like him`. The fact she was hinting he’d be doing more wasn’t lost on him any more than the sway of her round ass as she looked the other way.

How long had it been now? Two hours? Three? He’d told his parents he’d be working chores, but he hadn’t expected that to actually be the case! His pants were suffocating, not to mention obviously tented at the front. She _had_ to have seen.

If she didn’t want this anymore, all she had to do was say. If she sent him home, he’d know and that’d be it. They could pretend it never happened. Or he’d try. There was no forgetting what he’d felt in the car, or the feeling of her lips on his dick, but he could give it a go. Doing this, working him to the bone, it was unfair.

It was all too much.

Summer was looking the other way, working on his sandwich. The thought of her not knowing how he felt was gone now. She knew. She knew and she was taunting him, teasing him. Humming and shaking her hips from side to side, making the hem of her dressing gown sway between her legs.

The couch flexed as he stood. His mind was awhirl, a voice telling him not to be stupid, to sit back down and not do something so patently insane.

It was pushed back by a desperate need that couldn’t be denied.

He had to know. Had to be sure. If… If she didn’t like it, fine. He could take a hint. But right now, his body was on fire and she was the only thing that could put it out. He stalked up to her, standing right behind her and then, when she didn’t react, moving even closer, so close that he was pressed against her back.

“Hm?” Summer stopped humming and stood up. Her hair tickled his chin. “Is something wrong, Jaune?”

He was close, so close that his chest touched her back. His hands planted down on either side of her, trapping the older woman against the kitchen side. He pressed into her, making his painful erection clear by pushing it into her soft ass.

If he was wrong, he was in trouble. Police, jail, who even knew, but the parts of him that thought that were swallowed by something more immediate. He ground his crotch into her, hissing into her hair and thinking back to how she’d sat there and let him do whatever he wanted in the car.

“You’re so silent.” Summer giggled. Without missing a beat, she spread some peanut butter on a slice of bread and turned around between his hands, placing her back against the counter and giving him an eyeful right down her top. Her eyes met his innocently. “Are you hungry?” She brought the slice of bread up to his lips. He tasted peanut butter. “Say ahhh.”

His hand slapped the bread away. It splatted onto the floor.

Summer’s eyes never left his. “Not hungry?”

Jaune looked down to the V made where her dressing gown crossed between her breasts. He dug both hands into that and _ripped_ it open without warning, spilling her wonderful tits out. They bounced in front of him, jiggling in a way no teenager’s could. Her swollen nipples hadn’t even stopped moving before he leaned down and sealed his lips around one, using a hand to bring her nipple up to meet him.

Permission never came into it. He swallowed her whole, sucking harshly with only a distant thought for whether she might be shocked, horrified or something more. It didn’t matter, and as his other hand curled around her waist and held her in place, he knew he couldn’t stop.

“Hmm.” Summer let him push her back into the kitchen side. “Or is it a different kind of hunger?”

Jaune tore his lips away. “You wanted this.”

Still smiling, Summer dipped a finger into the pot of peanut butter and brought it between them. Pushing her finger up against his lips, she dipped it inside, forcing him to suck the treat from her digit. Once it came out, she brought her wet finger to her lips and licking it seductively.

The invitation had never been clearer.

“Why the games?” he asked, almost too horny to care but frustrated enough to want an answer. He ground his crotch into her, making sure she felt his painful hardness. What she’d done to him by denying him so long. “Why tease me like that?”

“To make you do something, of course.”

Summer brought her hand down and cupped his crotch through his pants. She stroked it, quickly isolating his cock and rubbing her fingers against it, pinning it against his left leg.

“I’m not going to do everything for you, Jaune. I’d get awfully bored if that was the case.” Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear. “I prefer my men a little more forward.”

Then all that waiting, all those chores, had all just been for this? It had all been her teasing him?

God damn it.

Jaune slipped his hands under her ass and hauled her into him, making her gasp and wrap her arms around his neck for support as she slipped off the kitchen counter. Her legs locked around his waist. He had to lean back to support her.

“Jaune-?”

“You want forward? I’ll give you forward. I’m going to throw you down and _fuck_ you raw.”

Summer purred. “Is that so?”

They staggered toward the staircase lips locked together, her back crashing into the wall as he stumbled over the first step. It didn’t matter. Her hands clung to his hair and her mouth savaged his. She hooked her heels into his back and moaned into him as he hitched her up and took one step after another, ascending the stairs.

He wasn’t weak by any means, but Summer wasn’t short or light either. She was a fully-grown woman. In the end, lust drove him, letting him delve into reserves he hadn’t known existed. They crested the top of the staircase and he carried her down the hall, kicking open the door to her room. Her bed had been made, the soft sheets a pale pink in colour.

With the last of his strength, he hurled Summer up, watching the woman twice his age shriek as she flew through the air and landed on the mattress with a gasp. It bounced, creaking loudly and then a second time when he kicked off his shoes and knelt on it.

Summer had only just collected herself when he was on her. His right hand caught her shoulders and pinned her down. His mouth found hers. His left pushed lower, forcing her gown open once more and roving all over her. He stroked her tits, between, delved down to her stomach and then further, cupping under her bush to feel her pussy. It was hot. Wet. His finger slipped in without really meaning to and she moaned into his mouth.

She’d been as ready for him as he had her. And the only reason he’d had to wait so long was because he didn’t have the balls to make a move sooner. Fuck! Even with a whole day, evening and night ahead, it didn’t feel like long enough.

“Hm.” Summer pulled her mouth away. “Not so rough.”

He pulled his mouth away. “I thought that was what you wanted.”

“I said forward, not clumsy.” Summer drew his hand out from between her legs and brought it up. Her tongue licked over and around his fingers, cleaning her essence away. The slippery sensation had his cock pushing against his pants. “There’s no rush, Jaune. You’re staying the night and Yang and Ruby are out. It’s going to be me and you all night.”

Releasing his hand, she laid back, bringing her arms up over her head and stretching out.

“Enjoy yourself. Take your time.”

Those words were a spell that drew his eyes down and suddenly reminded him that he had a woman laid out before him. A woman whose gown had fallen over, exposing soft and full curves he’d only ever seen in porn, but which suddenly looked a whole lot more real.

“Oh my God…”

“It would be _goddess_ surely,” Summer teased. “And are you just going to look at me?”

He thought he might. Jaune couldn’t tear his eyes away, transfixed by her beauty. No. That was too romantic – too sappy. He was transfixed by her tits, her hips and her arms, by skin that looked soft enough to drown in and a body burning a hole in the mattress. Fuck, he felt harder than he did masturbating.

“You were handsy before. Where did all that confidence go?”

“I… well I…” That had been so easy with fire running through his veins. Easy to say what he felt and push her against the counter when he’d been sure she was teasing him. Here and now, with the deed in sight, all his nerves came rushing back. He realised he was shaking now, unsure what to do and terrified of making a mistake.

_Don’t do this,_ he told himself. _Make a move. Are you a man or a mouse?_

A mouse. He was definitely a mouse.

And as Summer swept up into a kneeling position and crawled toward him, he was fully aware who was the cat in their little play. She moved slowly, planting one hand down and then moving a knee, then repeating on the other side. Her eyes were locked on him from the start, her teeth teasing her bottom lip.

“Oh my. Have you come down all shy?” She pushed her face up close to his and breathed out onto him. “And after you threatened to fuck me so hard, too.”

Blood crept up Jaune’s neck and he looked away, frustrated with himself. He’d read about this – not just the basics, but plenty of porn in his own time. He’d even imagined how his first might go, though it had never been with a woman like Summer Rose. In his night-time fantasies, he’d been a confident and skilled lover. Fantasies were easy.

“I guess you _are_ a virgin.” Summer placed one hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle push. It was enough to topple him. “That’s not so bad. I’ll just have to teach you how to be a proper lover.” Her hands shifted up until she’d crawled over him, pinning him down.

Jaune stared up at her, hot and hard and feeling like a mouse being toyed with. All things considered; it wasn’t a bad feeling.

Summer’s gown was hanging off her shoulders, trailing down on either side of him but covering nothing. She sat up and back on his thighs, smiling down on him and making a show of pulling it off. First one sleeve, then the next. It made no sense that he could see her tits and pussy and yet find more arousal in her showing off her arms, but he did. The dressing gown fell beside the bed.

It was neither the first time seeing or touching her, but it felt like it all over again. The car had been rushed, frantic and reckless. This… He finally had a chance to take her in. The swell of her bosom, hanging weightily but still so firm. The way her stomach dipped in and swept upward, the width of her hips pressing down against his thighs and the hot moisture he could feel through his jeans.

“They say a boy’s first time is unforgettable. That for the rest of his life, he’ll compare every woman he’s with to that first experience.” Summer ran her finger down the centre of his chest to his pants, then tugged his shirt up and out. “It almost feels unfair for me to take that away from Yang or Ruby.”

He gasped as her warm hand dipped under and pushed over his stomach.

“Almost~”

Her other hand joined the first, pushing his shirt up over his stomach to his chest. Her hands spread out there, rubbing over his pecs to his shoulders in a slow circle. At the peak, she curled her fingers inwards and dragged her nails down, tracing sharp lines over his body.

“S – Summer…”

“It’s exciting too,” she said. “Knowing I’m about to take that from you. You’ve nothing to base it on, so even if I don’t do a good job, I’m going to be the best experience you’ve ever had.” The older woman leaned down suddenly, dragging her chin up his chest until her lips met his. “So I wonder what happens if I go all out? Will you be able to handle it?”

Jaune shivered. “Su-”

Her lips crashed down. Forceful, hot, dominant. It was _nothing_ like in the car when she’d let him have his fun. Her hands, still under his shirt, found his shoulders and pinned him down. Her knees shifted until she was straddling his hips and her mouth plundered his. Her tongue was a hot rod against his own, running across it.

He felt her hands push his shirt up further but didn’t have the will to stop her. When she broke the kiss to pull it up over his head, he let her, shaking his shoulders to get it up faster. Her lips claimed his again and he sank into the bed, buried under her warm body.

It wasn’t until she tied the shirt into a knot that he noticed something was wrong. She hadn’t pulled it up all the way and the material was still on up to his elbows, keeping his hands stuck in the shirt and pinned above his head. He struggled weakly, pulling one arm down and then the other to try and pull free.

“Ah, ah, ah.” A finger pressed against his lips. “You know, you told me I wouldn’t be able to leave my bed before. I think you’ll find that’s you.” She hooked the arms of his shirt through the headboard and tied it into a rough knot. He couldn’t pull free.

“Why?”

“Tell me, Jaune. Do you know what a safe word is?”

“Y – Yeah.” He relaxed, understanding dawning.

“Good. I think those are always important if there’s something you might not like.” Her free hand came down to drag her nails over his chest again. “Do you like this?”

“I think so…?”

It wasn’t something he’d ever imagined, but being pinned down – it was kind of thrilling.

“Good.” Her lips curled up. “Now, I’m not one for bondage or pain so you needn’t worry there. I just want this to be a little… special.” Her hand dipped lower, rubbing over the bulge in his pants. He groaned and pushed up into her fingers. “Your first time only comes around once and I think you should have a chance to enjoy every bit of it without worrying about trying to please me. That’s what this is for. Like this, you can’t do anything but feel what I do to you.”

For emphasis, she started to run her forefinger over his jeans, circling the twitching head of his cock. It was somehow both the best and the worst agony.

“You like…?”

“Yeah.”

All thoughts of being a rough lover had vanished. The more dominant Summer was too hot to ignore. He looked up at her desperately, begging her to stop teasing him. His reward was her hand pulling up off his pants – hardly a reward at all! – but he soon froze when her fingertips toyed at the hem of his jeans, dipping under his waistband for the briefest second.

“You know,” she whispered, leaning in beside him with one knee over his legs, her right hand playing with his hair and her left down his body, teasing his cock. Her mouth was close to his ear, breathing hot air into it. “This isn’t as spontaneous as you probably think it is.”

Thinking wasn’t something he could do much of as it was, but he made a questioning sound.

“I bet you think this is all an incredible coincidence, don’t you? That you’re so lucky that accident happened where I caught you jacking off in my bathroom.” Her lips teased his earlobe, nibbling on it. “It’s not.”

“What…?”

“I’ve been watching you for a while now.” With a sudden purr, she pushed her hand down, sheathing it into his pants and boxers in one go. And just like that, his cock was in her hand.

Jaune’s head slammed back. “Ahhh~”

“Hmmm.” Summer rubbed him softly, unable to really hold him thanks to his pants and instead running her flat hand over him again and again, dragging the palm of her hand against him. “You never realised it. Hm. Such a virgin. Whenever you came around with Yang, whenever you were playing outside and getting all hot and sweaty. Ah.” Summer bit his ear. “I’d be watching. Waiting.” Her teeth nibbled on him. “_Fantasising_.”

“Hngh.” He clenched his eyes shut. “Ahhh!”

“The weather was just a convenient excuse. I couldn’t wait any longer. I _had_ to see you undressed – and if swimming shorts was all I’d get, well…” Summer licked his neck. “I could happily finger myself to that.”

“Oh God.” He had no idea if she was telling the truth or not, but he was about to cream himself. “S – Summer…”

“And then I saw you looking back. Watching me in my swimsuit and hiding something that looked rather delicious under your hands.” Summer pulled her hand up, breaking his fly open. “I knew then that this would happen.”

His eyes snapped open with it, looking down his body as she worked his trousers and then his boxers down with one hand. His cock sprung free with her soft fingers wrapped around the base. It was red and swollen, bulging where she held it.

“I wanted it,” she whispered. “I had to have it.”

Slowly, torturously, she trailed her fingers up the full length of him, tickling his sensitive skin and leaving him a shaking mess.

Summer drew back, sliding her body down his and leaving him tied to the headboard. She made sure to drag her breasts over his stomach and then his cock as well, letting him feel her soft mounds _squeezing_ him tight. Eventually, she was able to sit up again, straddling his legs with his cock stood up before her, held lazily in one hand.

Her eyes flicked between it and him, her lower lip flushed and swollen as she bit down on it with her incisors. Summer’s face was flushed almost as brightly as his own.

“And now I do,” she said, “And I can think of a _thousand_ things I want to do.”

Was this real?

Was this all a dream?

_If so, for the love of Christ, don’t let me wake up._

“Your safe word is _Magenta_. If you say it, I’ll stop.” Summer slowly pushed herself down, letting her body and legs trail down over his own as she laid with one elbow on his thighs and her chin beside his raging erection. “But I want to be clear on one thing.”

He sensed the warning. “W – What?”

“Saying _Magenta_ will tell me to stop everything. It won’t just be this one time; if you say it then we’ll never do this again. It’s the ultimate safe word.” Her cheek, warm and soft, pressed up against him – and he could have sworn right then and there to never say it. “So, think carefully if you want to say it or not, because you only get the one time.”

“I’ll never say it!”

“Hm.” Summer smiled. “Good boy. I think you deserve a reward for that.”

Her lips closed over the head of his cock. It was sudden, much too sudden. His hips bucked up and his stomach drew in, a gasp slipping forth as Summer Rose hunched up on her arms and then pushed down, sliding her pretty pink lips down his shaft. Her eyes remained on him as she did, taking in his reaction, his face, the sounds he made.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Oh God. Oh God.”

All too soon, her lips reached the bottom, touching his skin. It felt like his head was tickling the back of her throat, but she took it without a care. She hummed, sending little vibrations dancing up and down him.

“Ah. Ahh.”

Her teeth closed on him. For a second, he froze, but she didn’t bite and instead gently scraped her teeth up him, drawing her head back up and revealing his cock, now slick with saliva. It didn’t hurt. Or it did, but in a good way. Nothing enough to make him consider that safe word.

When she got to the top again, she leaned back and slowly dragged her lips up and over, kissing his tip as she might a lover. She held his cock up between two fingers, dangling it before her lips as she rained smooches up and down it.

“You like that, Jaune?”

“Y – yes,” he gasped. “I love it.”

“Hmm. That’s good to hear.” Summer pushed her lips against him and pushed her tongue out, dragging the wet organ all over his cock.

His hands clung to the shirt they were wrapped up in. He couldn’t do anything but arch his back to try and push up into her mouth again. He wanted to feel it – that heat. The world outside was much too cold.

“P – Please…”

“Hm? Please what?”

“Your mouth,” he begged. “I…”

“What do you want, Jaune? Be clear.” Her hand settled around his base again, pumping firmly. “I won’t know what to do otherwise.”

He scrunched his eyes shut. “I want you to suck my cock!”

“Oh.” Summer smiled. “Why didn’t you say so?”

Heat engulfed him again and Jaune cried out, rocking back in his bindings as she pushed the weight of her upper body down onto him, swallowing him suddenly. Unlike before, she swept back up and down again quickly, sucking noisily and messily – so messily that spit ran down the sides of her mouth and pooled over her hand still gripping him, past her fingers and onto his balls. 

No words were wasted as she bobbed up and down, suckling and licking, biting and kissing, dragging her lips and her teeth all over him. Scraping. Teasing. Burning. His legs had given up on shaking and now lay slack, every though swallowed whole, just like him.

“Cum,” he panted. “I – I’m going to cum! Holy shit, Summer. I’m going to cum!”

Her mouth came free from his cock with a wet pop.

Jaune almost cried. “No! No, keep going, please.”

“Not here,” Summer said, brushing her hair aside. There was saliva and what might have been precum on her lips. She licked it away and sat up, sliding her core up his leg.

Jaune froze, feeling the sticky trail she left behind.

Summer sat tall, her large breasts swaying as she took a position above him with his cock in hand. She laid it down flat against his stomach and shifted further, pinning it down painfully with her pussy directly on it.

“You don’t want to cum in my mouth yet, Jaune. Don’t you want to cum in here?” With two fingers, she parted her folds, showing him the pink flesh within. “Don’t you want to feel what it’s like to fuck a woman for the first time?”

Sex? Proper sex? He wasn’t sure why the idea amazed him now with all the things they’d said, but it did. Her pussy had a magnetic force of its own, drawing his eyes and refusing to let go. Summer shifted her hips, sliding her snatch from the base of his cock to the tip, slathering it with her arousal.

“I’ve wanted this,” she said. “You wouldn’t believe how many times I considered sneaking into your room when you came to sleep over, pulling your blankets down while you were sleeping and waking you up with my burning pussy.”

Jaune stared up at her, trapped between awe, helplessness and a primal need.

“I laid in bed with a toy buried in my cunt, wondering that if I was just a little louder, would you come and fuck me. Or would you crack the door open and watch like a little pervert?” She rubbed her tits between her hands. “I always left the door ajar. Just in case.”

“Fuck…”

“That’s right. We’re going to fuck.”

Pushing up on her knees, she created space between him and her. His cock, free at last, sprung up and to attention. Summer reached down to take it, guiding it until he was touching something he’d never felt before – something that dripped heat down onto him.

He pushed up with his hips. Something parted against him – just the tiniest bit, less than a half of an inch – but just like that, his cock felt hotter than it ever had before. It was her pussy. He’d just pushed up into her pussy.

“Eager little boy, aren’t you?” Summer watched him through lidded eyes. “I like that. I really should know better. You’re my daughter’s best friend. My other daughter’s crush. You’re also my friend’s son and less than half my age. We should stop…”

Jaune’s voice came out hoarse. “Don’t.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Summer planted a hand down beside his face and adjusted herself. “I don’t intend to.”

Her hips pushed down. Jaune gasped as her lips spread and swallowed him. The rush of heat was followed by a rush of pleasure, a tingling sensation that ripped down his cock and into his balls, then through his stomach and up higher.

Jaune’s head was flung back, digging into the pillow as his every thought became the tight grip of her body. All too soon, Summer’s ass crashed down onto his thighs. He was inside. He was… He was actually inside her.

“And there it goes,” she purred. “Your first time. Hmm.” Her hand rubbed below her stomach, where he could imagine his head being. “How does it feel, Jaune? To finally have sex for the first time to a dirty cougar like me?”

How? He opened his mouth, but a rattling gasp was all that came forth.

Summer adjusted herself so she was leaning over him, her large breasts hanging before his face. “I’ll take that as a good sign. I’ll teach you how to please me later. For now, I just want you to feel this. Feel and know that you’re mine, Jaune. My toy. My boy. Not Yang’s. Not Ruby’s. Mine.”

“Yours,” he panted.

“Shhh.” Her finger sealed over his lips. “No words. Only moans.”

The sudden burst of pleasure as she rolled her hips drew one such moan from him. He’d barely gotten used to the feeling and his dick still felt like it was on fire, but Summer showed no mercy, sliding her hot cunt up and down on him, bouncing in his lap as she drew back to the point of almost leaving him and then _slapped_ back down.

Her finger pushed into his mouth, taking advantage of the face he couldn’t moan with it shut. She pushed around inside, rubbing against his tongue as he closed his eyes and tried to think. To do anything other than lay there, paralysed by what she was doing.

“Don’t thrust,” she teased. “Good things come to those who wait. Let me do all the work. There’ll be plenty of time to experiment later. You’re not leaving this bed until I’ve had my fill and I’ll tell you now that I have a lot of frustration to work off.” She leaned down to kiss him briefly. “You’re going to help with that.”

He couldn’t do anything other than nod. Summer continued to fuck him. That was the only word for it. It wasn’t lovemaking or sex, but the frantic _fucking_ that came from her ramming down onto him over and over. The _slap_ of her ass on his thighs echoed with a wet and sloppy sound of his cock rushing in and out of her cunt. Trails of glistening arousal swam down her thighs and onto his balls, making them burn.

“Ah. Ohhh.” He pulled on the bindings, eager to do something, to hold her, to hug her, to grip the blankets.

Summer’s hand clamped down on his through his shirt. “None of that,” she teased, leaning down to lick his neck.

“I – I’m going to cum,” he warned. As shameful as it was after what couldn’t have been three minutes, there was no hiding it. “I can’t last. If you keep going, I’m – oh God – I’m going to cum.”

Summer slammed her hips down and _ground_ her pussy into him. “Do it,” she whispered, sliding up and down, placing a hand flat on his chest and humping him. “Do it. Cum. Your first load shot into a woman, right into my cunt. Do it, Jaune.”

He clenched his teeth and tried to ride it out, to prolong the experience.

Summer had other ideas. Rolling her hips, she moved faster than ever, slapping her ass against him over and over, squeezing hard with her muscles and pushing him further into her. All the while, she continued to whisper into his ear.

“Cum for me, baby. Fill me up. I want it. I’ve wanted it for so long. Do it. Cum inside me.”

“Ah! Ahhh!” His legs spread out, feet digging into the blanket.

“That’s it. All inside. Don’t hold on. Give it to me.”

“Ahhh!” he cried. “Summer!”

“That’s it. Say my name. Say it as you cum.”

He lost it. “Summer!”

His cock felt like it exploded inside her. He erupted, shooting his load into her hot snatch in long and sticky threads. No condom to shield him or her, just the burning heat wrapped around him, turning increasingly hotter and wetter as he pushed up as hard as he could and felt his cum _rush_ up his cock and into her.

“Summer,” he moaned, collapsing – chased by her all the way down as she ground her pussy into him, making sure to get every last drop. “Summer,” he whispered. “Ah. Oh, Summer…”

“That’s it. Hmmm. All inside, baby. I like that.” Her lips worked on his jaw. “Your first time,” she purred. “Never forget this moment. The moment your best friend’s mom tied you down and fucked you raw.”

He wouldn’t. Couldn’t. Jaune moaned pitifully as he twitched inside her.

* * *

It might have been an hour later that found them laid in bed side by side, his hands still tied up above his head, but Summer now laid out next to him, cuddling into his side. She hadn’t drawn the sheets up and continued to play with his slowly hardening member, her face next to his.

He didn’t have the strength or will to stop her.

“Not bad for your first try,” she said. “Next time, I’ll show you how to please a woman properly.”

“Next time…?”

“However many times we can fit in before you go home tomorrow.”

“And after?” he asked hopefully.

“Missing me already?” she teased. Her fingers closed around his dick. “We’re not even done yet and you’re already acting like that. Don’t worry, I’m sure we can find time for a little fun every now and then.” Summer kissed his cheek. “And I can always give you a lift home whenever you come over.”

Memories of the car flashed back and Jaune’s cock hardened further.

“Oh. I see you like that.”

“I do. I…”

“Shhh.” Her finger was on his lips again. “There is something else we can do. It depends on how good you are at keeping secrets.”

“I’m going to have to keep this one anyway, aren’t I?”

“You are. Don’t want Juniper finding out. Or Yang and Ruby.” Summer hummed for a second and then cooed, trailing her finger up his cock. “I was hoping you’d agree. You see, I’m part of a club of sorts. A woman’s club.”

“Like a women’s association?”

Summer smiled. “Just like that. We meet at each other’s houses every now and then, and I’m hosting tomorrow. That’s why I really did need your help cleaning up.”

It wasn’t all just teasing then. “What does your club have to do with me?”

“You’ll see soon,” she teased and drew back. “I want you to stay here for a moment while I show you.” Kissing him again, Summer crawled to the edge of the bed and up. “Be a good boy and wait for me to come take care of you. I won’t be long.”

He tugged on his shirt, still tied to the headboard. “Can’t you untie me?”

“Nope. It’s part of what makes this special.” Leaning over, she laid a kiss on his twitching dick, making it jump and him gasp. “Be a good boy and wait, and remember, if you don’t like what I do, you have your safe word.”

For all that he couldn’t use it without this coming to a halt. Groaning, he laid back. Watching her behind sway as she left was a treat but the minutes that passed after she’d gone were anything but. Summer hadn’t drawn the blankets up and he hadn’t realised how much of the heat he felt was from her. With his hands still trapped above his head, he couldn’t do anything but lay there with a painfully hard erection and a case of the chills.

It was hard to complain too much, though. He’d just had sex.

_With Yang’s mom too. Holy shit, that’s like… every college student’s fantasy._ Aside from their teacher anyway. It was everyone who’d _seen_ Summer’s fantasy. It was no secret she had no end of suitors eager to move in when Taiyang left.

Could that become him?

No way. Age difference aside, there was no way she’d want to go public with something like this. He couldn’t either, not and imagine what his mom’s reaction would be. Honestly, that was fine. If they could just keep doing this, it was more than he’d ever expected.

The sound of footsteps outside the door had his head coming up again. His dick too, much to his embarrassment. It stood hard and erect, eager for Summer to come back and take care of it. Jaune watched the door, heart racing.

“I’m back,” Summer said, stepping in with a wide smile and a jar of what looked like peanut butter. His imagination ran wild at what that might be for. “And I brought someone to meet you. I hope you don’t mind.”

His brain came to a halt. “What?”

Another woman came through the door after Summer, uncaring of the fact Summer wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing. Long black hair fell wild behind her and piercing red eyes took him in. His face, and then everything below – his bare chest and fully erect penis. The woman focused on that for a moment, watching it twitch in the air.

What was – Why -? Jaune stared at Summer in absolute horror, trying hard to drag his hands down and cover himself. It was hopeless and all he managed to do was rock the bed and bounce on the spot.

He tried to kick the blankets up to cover himself and got them halfway – almost to the point of being decent – only for the black-haired woman to reach forward, grip the edge and yank it off again. His only protection fluttered to the floor, leaving him naked before the eyes of a woman he’d never before met.

That woman’s lips curled into a smile. “Very nice, Summer. Very nice.”

“You know I have good taste in men.”

Summer came to the bed and knelt on it again, crawling up to lay at his side. Jaune tried to stammer out a question, but she ignored him, curling up against him once more and taking his cock in hand to show it to the other woman as one might a trophy.

His whispered questions went unanswered, Summer looking back to the stranger in the room and aiming his cock at her.

“How about it, Raven. Care for a taste?”


End file.
